1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management apparatuses, and more particularly to a cable management apparatus used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers, need a plurality of cables. The cables may be, for example, include power cables, data cables, communication lines, keyboard lines, and so on. It is therefore desirable to include some type of cable management apparatus, such as a binding accessory, that allows the various cables to be collected together and attached in a position to improve the use of space and the ease of visual examination inside an electronic device. However, the conventional binding accessory is not suited for temporary use in securing cables, and it is often difficult to replace or re-route the cables.